


Dimples

by gijane7702



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Various Positions, bridge sex, s1e5: The Cloud, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Bridge sex... does that truly need a summary ??
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64
Collections: Explicit J/C, Star Trek: Voyager Fanfics (E)





	Dimples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeblack75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblack75/gifts).



> Thanks chakochick for the beta.

_Voyager_ was at an all stop to assess the damage they incurred while healing the creature they had originally mistaken for a nebula. They set out to augment their energy reserves but wound up instead depleting them by over twenty percent. There would be no coffee for a while. 

Kathryn put the ship on autopilot and sent Tom in Sickbay to assist The Doctor with the numerous, but mostly minor, causalities. Harry was in Engineering, assisting B'Elanna. All the other Bridge officers were in their respective departments.

Tuvok had objected about leaving the captain and first officer alone on the Bridge, but eventually, Kathryn convinced him she needed him more performing a security sweep to assess the damage to _Voyager_. 

After working for five hours straight, Kathryn finally collapsed into her command chair and sighed. Chakotay, at the Science station repairing a panel, looked over at her and smiled. Unfortunately, it was not deep enough to bring out those delicious dimples.

"Alright, Captain?" He asked her.

"I'm ok, Commander," she replied, offering him a weak smile. 

He grinned back, dimples flashing this time, and Kathryn knew he was trying to get a rise out of her. She shifted slightly in her chair, hoping he didn't notice. He did. The grin deepened. 

Those damn dimples had been the first thing the captain had noticed when he grinned broadly at her after she had offered him the first officer's position. Weeks later Kathryn still wasn't sure how she had not just laid down on the deck and let him have his way with her right then and there.

She shifted again. Chakotay walked over to his chair and sat down. Leaning towards her, he asked, "You sure you're ok, Kathryn?"

The captain blinked at him. "I'm fine…" she began, then realized he had used her given name. "Kathryn?" She asked him, leaning towards him.

"Do you prefer Kathy or something else?"

"My family calls me Katie…" He grinned again; she shifted. "But I like how you say 'Kathryn'."

"Ka-th-ryn," he drawled out her name.

The captain licked her lips, noticing that he watched her tongue. "Cha-ko-tay," she whispered, trying his name out. 

"You actually are pronouncing my name correctly," he told her leaning in closer. 

"Good to know." Kathryn's breath caught as she leaned towards him, meeting him halfway. 

Their lips met over the console. After just pressing them together for a bit, Chakotay nipped her lower lip. She opened her mouth and his tongue swooped in. Kathryn groaned as he leaned closer and took her face in his big hands. He was so gentle for such a large man. 

She had been correct earlier. His Spirit Animal might not be a bear, but he was sure built like one. The captain wondered if he was fuzzy all over like one as she kissed him back. Only one way to find out. 

Kathryn shifted so that her legs were under her. That way they were eye to eye. Chakotay hummed into her mouth appreciatively. She smirked to herself, nipped his lower lip, then pulled back from the kiss. He retreated to his side of the console, questioningly asking, "Kathryn?"

She stood up and walked the few steps to his chair. He looked up at her. Kathryn sat down in his lap and kissed him. Chakotay wasted no time returning her kisses. As they kissed their hands explored one another's bodies. Finally, she leaned back slightly and began unzipping his uniform jacket.

That got his attention. Chakotay released her lips and stuttered, "Kathryn… we don't have to… go any further…"

"Shut up," she muttered as she shucked his jacket off and flung it towards Tactical. 

His fingers shook a little as he began to unzip her uniform jacket. Sliding it down her arms and off where it wound up dangling over the helm console. In the time it took for her jacket to sail through the air, his nervousness dissipated and he began caressing her breasts through her gray undertunic. 

Kathryn let out a loud moan. "Fuck… that feels fantastic."

Chakotay's hands froze mid-action of one caressing her while the other was pulling her undertunic from her trousers. "What did you say?" He whispered, grinning broadly, dimples flaring.

She leaned in and licked them one at a time. "That feels fantastic," she repeated, knowing what he really meant.

"No… not that bit…"

"Never heard the word "fuck" before, Commander?" Kathryn laughed at the look of shock in his face. "We're about to fuck-" He cut her off with a growl, then a hard kiss. When he stopped, she commanded, "Fuck me." 

Standing up, she pulled her under tunic off, followed quickly by her t-shirt. As she began to toe-off her boots, she noticed he wasn't moving, Kathryn added, " _Now_ , Chakotay." 

That spurred him into action. He pulled up his undertunic and t-shirt in one swoop then toed off his boots. She nodded her approval then dropped her unbuttoned trousers. He watched them fall and pool at her feet. With another approving growl, Chakotay stood and removed his trousers as well. 

Kathryn smirked at the obvious tenting that was occurring in his boxers. He caught the smirk. "Those are definitely not regulation," he told her, indicating her underwear.

"Hot pink satin and lace isn't regulation? Oh no! Commander… _what_ are you going to do about such a flagrant violation?" She was pleased to see his pupils dilate in arousal. 

"Sit in that chair of yours," he commanded. Kathryn arched an eyebrow but complied. 

It was her turn for pupil dilation when he knelt in front of her. Chakotay caressed her breasts through the satin and lace of her bra as he leaned in and kissed her. Kathryn moaned softly as his lips left hers and began traveling down her body. 

His hands paused in their caresses as his index fingers hooked on each side of her panties. She arched her hips up off the command chair so he could slide them off. Chakotay gave her another dimpled smile when she jumped slightly at his gentle touches and kisses of her thighs.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Mark wouldn't-"

She stopped speaking as he licked her. Looking up at her, he licked her again, probing for the correct spot. Kathryn ran her fingers through his hair then guided his mouth. When he struck gold, she yelped with pleasure. Chakotay looked up at her again, his eyes sparkling with merriment. He propped her feet up on his shoulders, then dove in. 

"Fuck!" She yelled. "So fucking good!"

He looked approvingly at her obscenities as he lapped her core. Her hands found their way back to his hair and she gripped it in place as she rode his tongue. Chakotay sucked hard on her clitoris and soon Kathryn was screaming his name as she came hard. 

He gently wound her down, then licked her soaking lips one last time. He sat back on his haunches as she dropped her legs over his shoulders and tried to gain control of her racing heart and panting. 

"Ok?" He asked gently, watching her with slight concern in his eyes.

"Fine. It's just been… a bit… since I've come that hard." Kathryn blew out a deep breath, and then said, "Speaking of _hard…_ "

Chakotay moved her legs off his shoulders and stood up. His rock-hard erection was eye-level with her. She licked her lips as she gently removed his boxers. As they slid down his legs, he stepped out of them.

"Fuck, that's amazing," she breathed, grasping his penis with both hands, marveling at the size and girth of him.

"It's all yours, baby. Experiment away."

Kathryn tentatively licked the weeping head. He sucked in a breath as she began to explore his length with her hands and tongue. Finally, she looked up at him as she took as much of him in her mouth as she could. Chakotay placed his hands on the back of her head and gently urged her on, showing her what he liked. She quickly found a rhythm and proceeded to enjoy herself. 

Eventually, he had to tell her, "Have to stop now, baby, or I'm going to come in your mouth." Kathryn looked up at him, debated what she wanted to do, but eventually popped him out of her mouth. 

"How do you want me?" He asked her hoarsely.

Kathryn sat perched on the edge of her command chair clad only in her non-regulation bra, his throbbing cock in her face, and thought about it. He waited patiently, grinning at her audacity.

Finally, she said, "I do believe I'm going to lay on the deck while you pound into me. Then I'll have you sit in my chair as I ride you for a bit. Reverse cowgirl, I'm thinking." She smirked as his jaw dropped. "Finally, we'll doggy style it as I hold onto the back of my chair." 

"Holy fuck," he whispered as she stood up then proceeded to lay down in the middle of the Bridge. 

"Come here, Chakotay," she said to him, spreading her legs wide. 

He didn't need to be told twice. Quickly joining her on the deck, he covered her body with his as he kissed her. Kathryn took hold of her knees, drawing them upward and he rubbed his aching cock and balls all over her wet lips. As she moaned her approval, he surged up and into her deeply. Chakotay shouted his approval then began to stroke in and out of her, setting a hard deep pace.

Kathryn thrashed her head in time to his thrusts. He carried the bulk of his body weight in his arms as his chest repeatedly brushed her nipples through her bra. Finally, she shrugged out of the straps and pushed it down. His naked chest brushed her now bared nipples at his next thrust up and she shouted her approval. "Fuck me!"

"I am," he grunted in reply. "Fucking unbelievable!"

They spent a few more minutes writhing around on the deck before Chakotay grinned down at her and pulled out. Kathryn grunted her disapproval. He stood, then threw himself into her command chair, stroking his hard cock. "Come here, baby."

She grinned as she scrambled to her feet. Sauntering over to him, hips swaying, Kathryn pivoted gracefully, turning away from him. She yelped with pleasure as he smacked her ass as she sank down on him. "Oh yes," she hissed out. "You're so fucking big."

"Do I fill you up?" He asked grasping her hips as she rode him. 

"Yes!" She wailed as he began to thrust in time with her pumps. "You fill me… so deep!" 

"Take me, baby! Take me hard."

Kathryn screamed as her second orgasm approached then took hold. Faltering in her thrusts. Chakotay grunted as he rode it out, pumping into her hard. As she came down from her high, he smacked her ass again then lifted her off his cock. 

She stood instinctively. When he did, he turned her around. Kathryn smiled at him over her shoulder as she climbed onto the armrests, then grabbed hold of the back of her command chair. Chakotay, stroking himself again, positioned himself behind her then thrust up into her.

"Fuck yes!" They both yelled as he pistoned her with long deep strokes.

"Come for me."

"Not yet, baby."

"That's an order, Commander."

"Nope, not yet. Sorry, Captain."

He arched her ass up higher and plunged even deeper into her. Kathryn grunted her approval into her headrest. Chakotay fucked her with every fiber of his being until he couldn't hold on anymore. 

"Fuck... Kathryn… here I come," he shouted, slamming into her one last time. She came again as he emptied himself inside of her willing body. "Fucking amazing," he grunted, collapsing on top of her gently. 

"Oh my fucking God," Kathryn shouted as she jerked awake. 

Collapsing back onto her bed, she was shocked to realize that she had ripped all of her bedsheets and blankets off and that her pink silk nightgown was riding high on her hips. She tentatively touched herself, groaning when she found herself soaking wet. 

"What kind of dream was that?" She asked herself, knowing she already knew the answer. "A fucking amazing one. Thank goodness he's off duty tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to look him in the face." 

Touching herself again, remembering the dream while it was fresh in her mind, Kathryn quickly brought herself to orgasm. After a trip to the head, she remade the bed and quickly fell back asleep, hoping to dream again about her delicious first officer and his orgasm-inducing dimples.


End file.
